1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking fondue assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a locking fondue assembly that includes at least a pot assembly, a stand assembly, and a burner assembly while providing improved operator safety features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally available fondue assemblies commonly include a fondue pot having handles and a top opening for accessing the molten fondue with fondue forks. Often there is a separate heating assembly that supplies electrical or flame heat to the bottom of the fondue pot to keep the fondue warm during use.
Unfortunately, conventional fondue pot assemblies have many common detriments which can cause damage to a table or other work surface, increase user risk, and make it difficult to neatly eat from fondue assembly. Often conventional fondue pots having legs, allow the legs to be heated directly by he heating element itself. Conventional legs are often as hot as the bottom of the conventional fondue pot itself. Consequently, it is impossible to remove a warm fondue pot from the heating assembly and place it on a work surface for easy access or replenishment since the legs will burn or mar the work surface. Where conventional fondue assemblies lack legs, then placing the hot pot bottom on a work surface causes similar damage.
Additionally, conventional fondue pots lack secure lids to retain fondue forks during transportation and use. Conventional fondue pot lids are often fall or shift off a pot top accidentally while the hot fondue is being accessed by fondue forks. As with conventional fondue pot lids, it is easy to knock a conventional fondue pot off a conventional stand and spill the hot liquid contents. Conventional fondue pots are not locked into a heating assembly and consequently increase burning risks.
Conventional burner assemblies often require specially formed types of burners or different types of fuels, limiting broad-spectrum distribution to a worldwide market. Additionally, conventional burners or fuel sources are easily tipped out of or away from a burner base risking fire damage to surrounding materials. Often conventional burner bases are detrimentally lightweight and provide little stability to the typically top-heavy fondue assembly.
In summary, the problems of conventionally available fondue assemblies Include:
1. Lose pots and lids that are easily displaced by accident
2. Loose fondue forks during use and transport.
3. Loose burner or heater assemblies.
4. Hot pot legs that can damage a work surface.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the detriments noted above and provide a safe, secure, and user-friendly locking fondue apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a fondue pot assembly with a lid that locks to a pot assembly and a pot assembly which positively locks to a stand and burner assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fondue pot assembly with a secure burner assembly that locks a heat source in to position and prevents accidental separation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fondue pot assembly having a fondue pot with distancing legs that space the pot from a work surface and minimize work surface damage.
The present invention relates to a locking fondue apparatus that provides a locking fondue assembly including a pot assembly, a stand assembly and a burner assembly. Each of these assemblies securely connects together during use minimizing operator risk and increasing operator convenience. A pot lid locks onto a fondue pot and minimizes the risk of hot liquids from escaping. The fondue pot removably locks into a stand assembly and includes thermally distanced legs allowing immediate positioning on available work surfaces. A weighted burner base assembly lockably secures a burner and minimizes the risks associated with a top-heavy fondue assembly.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a locking fondue assembly, comprising: a pot assembly, the pot assembly including a pot body and a pot lid, a snap lock means at a top of the pot body releasably securing the pot lid to the pot body, a stand assembly, the stand assembly including a stand base spaced from a stand top by a plurality of stand legs, locking means for detatachably attaching the pot assembly to the stand assembly, a burner assembly in the stand base opposite the pot assembly, and the burner assembly including means for elastically securing a burner cup in a burner receptacle positioned coaxially to a central axis of both the pot assembly and the stand assembly, whereby the locking fondue assembly prevents unintended separation and increases safety during a use by interlocking the pot assembly with both the stand assembly and the burner assembly.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a locking fondue assembly, further comprising: a plurality of pot feet extending radially away from the pot body opposite the top of the pot body, and the locking means enabling a rotational engagement between the plurality of pot feet and the stand assembly when the pot body is rotated in a locking direction and enabling a rotational disengagement of the plurality of pot feet when the pot body is rotated in an opposing unlocking direction.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a locking fondue assembly, wherein: the plurality of pot feet are spaced apart from both a bottom of the pot body and from the burner assembly, the burner assembly including a burner cover on the burner cup, the burner cover having a burner handle extending away from the central axis, and the burner cover shielding the plurality of pot feet during the use, whereby the plurality of feet remain at a temperature suitable for placement on a work surface during a disengagement of the pot assembly from the stand assembly.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a locking fondue assembly, further comprising: a burner snap lock assembly in the means for elastically securing, a burner cup edge extending from a bottom portion of the burner cup, and the burner snap lock assembly elastically engaging the burner cup edge during the use, thereby elastically retaining the burner cup In the burner assembly during the use and preventing unintended burner cup separation from the stand assembly
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a locking fondue assembly, wherein: the locking means includes a stand top and a stand cover plate, the stand top and the stand cover plate joined coaxially along the center axis, a plurality or first pot leg rotation guides on the stand cover plate, a plurality of second pot leg rotation guides on the stand top, a stop tab extending parallel to the central axis from each the first pot leg rotation guide, a stand top locking mechanism extending from each the second pot leg rotation guide, and each the pot leg respectively engaging at least one of the stand top locking mechanism and the stop tab during the use as the pot body is rotated in the locking direction, whereby the plurality of pot legs lockably engage with at least one of stand top and the stand cover plate and positively link the pot assembly with the stand assembly.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a locking fondue assembly, wherein: the stand top locking mechanisms each include at least a sloped portion, a flat portion, and an edge portion, whereby, during the use as the pot body is rotated in the locking direction respective the pot feet slidably engage respective the sloped portion and draw the pot assembly tightly to the stand assembly.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a locking fondue assembly, further comprising: at least one pot lid spring member extending from the pot lid in the snap lock means, and the at least one pot lid spring member elastically engaging the top of the pot body, whereby pot lid is elastically retained in the pot assembly during the use.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a locking fondue assembly, further comprising: a pot lid opening in the pot lid, the pot lid opening being coaxial to the central axis, a plurality of fork slots radially arrayed about the pot lid opening relative to the central axis, and during the use the locking fondue assembly enables at least one external fork member to insert through the pot lid opening and be removably retained by one of the plurality of fork slots.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conduction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.